Elevator Music
by seven days later
Summary: Don and Nikki had always hated elevator music...


**Elevator Music**

* * *

Honestly, Don had never liked elevators. He found them a lazy, ineffectual version of stairs. They broke down, they smelt, but the thing that irked him the most was when their scratchy sound systems butchered even the most likable of music. So as he stepped into the FBI elevator on a typical Thursday morning, going up with his coat hanging casually from his hand, he heard some tinny Bach being mercilessly throttled from within the metal speakers and winced. Why did they have to murder it?

The doors were just about to close, encapsulating Don alone in the metal cage with the undesirable and inescapable elevator music, when a hand became suddenly lodged between the sliding silver barriers. Don stared at it for a split second, before the doors reopened to reveal none other than his partner, one Agent Nikki Betancourt. Mouth curving slightly into a smile at her attempt to enter the elevator while taking off her jacket, he stood back silently until she finally regained her composure, standing by his side.

Nikki quite like elevators. She found them a pleasant, gracious way of saving one from stairs early in the working morning, or from walking late after a hard case. It may be lazy, but she liked lazy. Plus, they were going to be there whether she liked them or not, so it was only fair to take advantage of them. The only thing she disliked - which is a pathetic word in comparison to the one she would normally refer to it as - was the music. She wasn't a fan of Bach, but she admitted it was nice music, one she wouldn't mind listening to while relaxing in a bath with a glass of red wine, and she was appalled at the sound which came out of the small speakers.

"Good morning Sunshine." Don said, playfully, making Nikki grin. He always made fun of the way she scowled at the beginning of the day. "Nice weather."

"Yeah? Last time I checked, it was raining, and has been since the middle of last week." She shot back, and Don shrugged non-commitally. "Any new cases for us today?" He shook his head.

"For some reason, there's no immediate crime that the Feds need to be involved in. I think it's the rain."

"Could be." Nikki threw a sidelong look at her boss. Damn, he was looking good this morning, and it wasn't just her overactive sex drive talking. She'd been considering him for a while now... not only had he been single for a month, she was pretty sure that he was flirting with her. A lot. Whenever they were alone, he would always soften his tone, and giver her that voice which was reserved specially for her. She liked this soft tone; she thought it was kind of sexy. All low and husky... sometimes accompanied by a little smile. Which was also reserved specially for her, by the way.

She suppressed a grin as the elevator started moving, and the movement bumped their shoulders. The contact made her shiver, even though the elevator was undesirably humid. Ventilation at the FBI building wasn't as high tech as their technology.

He felt the contact too, buzzing through his body and making his fists tighten in self restraint. He didn't know what it was about her which he found attractive, but it sure as hell was strong. He could barely do his work anymore when she was around, not just because he kept imagining them both up against the lockers in the kit room, but also because of his jealousy. He knew that Colby and David weren't into her, and he was pretty sure that she wasn't into him. But there was still that moment of protectiveness every time they went undercover together, and when they went out for drinks. He supposed that it was his own fault for not making his own move.

Nikki shivered again, more violently, the tension in the small box was making her want to put her jacket back on. Her bare arms showed goosebumps and she crossed her arms, trying to retain heat. Her boss glanced sideways at the very wrong time and was momentarily distracted by the way that her blouse folded, and a small amount of cleavage was revealed. Nikki wasn't dumb - she caught his hungry glance. Making a split second decision, she swivelled suddenly and pushed him with considerable force up against the wall of the elevator, and he gasped in surprise as the railing hit his ass.

He didn't have time to dwell on his puzzlement, because at that precise moment, she kissed him, and the heat of the elevator flooded back. Her jacket dropped to the floor and her fingers twisted in his t-shirt. Don responded appropriately.

Normally, Don was a gentleman. A first kiss was light and uncomplicated. No tongue, no hands and hopefully no hard-ons. However, there was something about this new girl which just made him lose control. He pulled her very close, hands unashamedly grasping her ass, and holding her hips up against his. Taking full advantage of this, she rolled her hips. He groaned into her mouth, eyes widening as she slid down his body, hands trailing down and all he wanted was for her to take him in through those swollen lips and make the pressure, the tension of his loneliness disappear. For euphoria.

But, much to his distress, she merely picked up her fallen jacket and straightened up, chest to chest with him once again. Nikki shrugged, licking her reddened lips.

"Beats the elevator music." She added, as if this was explanation for their sudden intimacy, and before he could reply, the doors slid open and she walked out, a sexy smirk plastered on her face and her jacket slung casually over her shoulder. Don rode the elevator up to the top floor then down to the lobby, but still couldn't make head nor tails of what had just happened.

* * *

The day passed slowly, Nikki without a care in the world, and Don without the ability to concentrate on anything but Nikki. Every time that he saw her in the office she was with somebody else. Occupied. This frustrated Don. Not only was he unable to concentrate on his work due to her casual activities ( such as stretching just far enough to reveal the smooth dark skin above her waistband, or sucking on the end of her pencil ) she knew fine well what brushing past him in the war room or touching his shoulder to prove a point did to him. And she was absolutely loving how it didn't exactly dampen his desire for her.

So he caught here where he knew that they wouldn't be disturbed. As the door was closing, he stuck his hand in the space, causing metal slabs to rebound and reveal a rather surprised looking Nikki. He said not a word, merely walked in casually and waited for the doors to close. When they did, obscuring them from view of the office and their colleagues, Don sharply curled his arm around her waist and brought her body close to his easily.

Nikki smirked as he buried his face in her neck and groaned, trying to ease the tension he had felt that day away. But that tension remained locked in his body waiting anxiously for release. She stroked the back of his head, still smiling.

"Long day, baby?" A shiver made him stand up straighter. He liked it when she called him that, he decided.

"You didn't help much there, Betancourt." His use of her last name was an attempt to control himself in the place where he was a professional. It didn't work, and his body didn't seem to care where he was. All his overactive sex drive could think about was her shape and her lips and the warmth of her body...

He felt himself groan again as her hands found their way to his waistband and rubbed the skin of his hips tantalisingly.

"My bad." She said, with a vindictive smile. She knew exactly what she did to him. Detecting was what she did for a living, so when your partner has the hots for you, it's not hard to notice. Nikki guessed that she kind of got a kick out of it, like she was sure he did. You see, even though she sometimes went out of her way to turn him on while he was on the phone, he knew what he did to her as well.

Every time he smiled at her, she felt her heart stop, and when he shouted, sometimes minutes later, it kick-started again. Faster. The heat from his body when she stood or sat near him when they were questioning a suspect was unbearable. The shudders which she suppressed throughout her body froze her senses until they awoke once more and focused on him.

Sometimes she could smell his clean, fresh shower gel, faintly, but after a raid, it was replaced by a deeper, more primal musk which if anything, she found more appealing. She wondered if that would be how he smelled when he fucked her. His breathing pattern, on a stakeout, was deep and slow. Steady rhythm which made her forget the world. His body was so powerful and impressive, as the kitted up she had to resist the temptation to run her hands all over it. Whenever she stopped to appreciate those strong shoulders, all she could think about was being in his arms, held tightly between the sheets of his bed.

An when they touched... oh God. Whenever he passed her a file, and their hands brushed in brief and fleeting contact or he pit his hand at the base of her neck protectively - like he often did as a display of dominance when there were other males present - she could feel the electrifying buzz between them. Nerve endings tingled, muscles tensed, and Nikki felt that glorious pull, drawing her towards his body; the object of her desire.

Much like that feeling she had now, except now... she could act upon it.

Pushing him roughly against the wall, she backed up and pressed the emergency stop button, eyes never leaving his. Wanting her, _needing_ her, he reached out his arms, grasping for her hips to pull towards his growing arousal. Still smirking, she hovered just beyond his reach and he whined but stayed in place. "Nikki." She grinned and continued to tease him. "Nikki, come close to me."

An even darker, deeper look entered her brown eyes and she danced forwards, just within the reach of his fingertips. He stroked her hips, still not breaking eye contact, he was pleased to see her unhooking the buttons on her blouse, to reveal a blood red lacy bra, one which he couldn't have imagined her wearing in some of his wildest daydreams. Not that he hadn't tried.

Surprised, Don let his hands fall to grasp on the railing he was leaning against, and his dick strained against his jeans when she pulled apart her shirt completely, exposing her flat stomach and unexpectedly full breasts. It was when she began to slowly, ever so slowly unbutton her pants that Don couldn't take it anymore.

Pushing himself off the wall, he grabbed Nikki roughly by the waist and slammed her up against another, so hard that they felt the structure shake slightly. Neither one cared. With a gasp and a bark of laughter, Nikki pulled her pants down completely to show matching underwear. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband of her panties before slipping them between her legs, he kissed her jaw.

"You wear this stuff to work all the time?" She laughed, though it transformed into a moan as his fingers worked up on her.

"Get me undressed more often and you'll find out." After not long, he withdrew his fingers from inside of her, and she groaned in displeasure, suckling hungrily on his neck. "Don't stop." She finally gasped, barely able to draw air from the humid atmosphere. He ignored her, and kissed her passionately as she ran her fingers through his thick, black hair, massaging the back of his head. He like that, too.

Reaching down, he unbuttoned his pants and tugged down the elastic band of his underwear so that he was free. Immediately in response, Nikki wrapped her legs loosely around his waist, dropping her hands to his shoulders and leaning her ass on the cold hand railing. She dropped her head back against the wall and moaned loudly. Paranoid that someone on the neighbouring floor would hear them but too horny to care if they were caught, he caught her mouth in another frantic kiss, letting her noises of ecstasy put his body into auto-pilot. He moved her panties aside, and his erection nudged her moist entrance.

He couldn't turn back now, even if he had wanted to. He had to finish her, there and then. He had to make her scream his name. Or maybe she would call him baby again. Yes, he'd like that even more.

Shifting his hips forward, he entered her with one smooth thrust, all the way, burying himself so deep that her head fell back onto the wall, her shaking body barely able to contain her pleasure. Her hands gripped his large biceps desperately, and her lips formed his name. The tension was building like never before. Pressure in his groin, in his head, in his chest. Needing a release from the beautiful form of torture that she was performing on him. Harder now, his temp increased, and the sensation was so shockingly electric that she was forced to pull her mouth from him, to gasp jerkily for air.

They moved together, locked in a tight and sensual embrace, bodies tense and hard and ready for that glorious release...

"Baby..." Her voice was no more than a whisper, as she tried to contain the feeling ripening inside of her. That was her warning; she was nearly there, ready and waiting for that one truly exquisite moment which sent her over the edge. With one last thrust, her body contracting so powerfully around his, he finally came, so forcefully that he was forced to call her name. Physical intimacy was not enough.

Time stood still in the elevator, and neither Don nor Nikki heard anything except each others breathing, painfully fast heartbeats and sounds of post-coital bliss. Forget Mozart or Bach, they made their own elevator music with their fast rhythm, their strong but steady movement and their beautiful harmony.

Pulling away, Don sucked in a deep breath at the body in front of him. So young, so painfully beautiful. She slid off the railing onto unsteady legs, and began to pull her clothes back on. But before she could re-button her blouse, Don's strong arms encircled her, and she fell against his chest, still panting from exertion. Tranquility and release.

Reaching down, calmly, she re-buttoned his pants, and let her hands linger on his waistband as he crossed arms with her, and re-buttoned her blouse for her. There was no sexual motive in these movements. Just shocking intimacy, between two lovers. He threw one last appreciative look at her breasts before she was fully dressed, and stepped away from her.

She watched him carefully as he did so, marvelling at his gentleness. She would have expected him to be rough. She almost expected to be sore, but she just felt perfect. Relaxed. Surprisingly liberated. Hell, she'd never done it in an elevator before. Smiling gently and placing a swift, unexpectedly tender kiss on her lips, Don reached behind him and unlatched the emergency stop.

The elevator jolted, probably damaged considering the force which they had rocked it, and shook into motion. Facing the doorway, they looked almost exactly as if they had when they had left the office floor. Except the hickey on Don's neck, the extra button done up on her shirt and the sheen of sweat covering them both. They both now had self sated smirks on their faces.

"First time in an elevator?"

"Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I've tried less." She grinned. "But yeah." Don laughed, and touched her wrist quickly before the doors slid open to the lobby.

"Me too."

It was something new, and something new didn't happen a lot to Don Eppes. Maybe Nikki would be good for him. Oh well. He supposed he would find out more when they got to his car.


End file.
